


Non per mia scelta, ma ti amo lo stesso

by Hoshi_10000



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi_10000/pseuds/Hoshi_10000
Summary: - Convinto di esser etero? -- Se anche fosse? -- Niente, è una cosa così stereotipata che non credevo potesse accadere davvero. -********- Che sei anche tu gay? Ti prego dimmi di no, ho scommesso con Kenma. -- Ha importanza? La domanda non è se sono gay o etero ma di che sesso sia la mia soulmate al massimo, non trovi? -
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	1. Fatalmente legati

Quella mattina quando la sveglia aveva iniziato a suonargli nelle orecchie aveva avuto da subito una brutta sensazione, come di qualcosa fuori posto.  
Aveva aperto la finestra sul panorama grigio di Tokyo, trovandosi di fronte un cielo cupo e arrivando in cucina aveva realizzato di non aver ricomprato le cialde per la macchina da caffè, ma il suo cattivo umore non aveva fatto una piega, né in meglio né in peggio. In qualche modo la cosa aveva un che d’inquietante.  
Si sentiva spesso dire che con la sua faccia scura spaventava la gente ma di solito la sua espressione tetra non corrispondeva al suo umore e si vantava di essere una persona abbastanza equilibrata, ragion per cui il semplice fatto di essere nervoso non faceva che renderlo ancor più teso.  
Diede da mangiare a Seijou, grattandogli brevemente le orecchie prima d’uscire di casa e avventurarsi nel traffico di pendolari per andare in ufficio.  
Sentiva una sorta di nodo in gola, un’oppressione che gli rendeva difficile respirare, per cui allargò lievemente il nodo della cravatta e il primo bottone della camicia, guardando nel riflesso del vetro delle porte i primi caratteri della frase che la sua fantomatica anima gemella gli avrebbe rivolto.  
Gli erano sempre parse assurde, le fantomatiche prime frasi: molte dicevano cose normali come “piacere di conoscerti, io sono Akira” o anche “scusa, hai perso questo”, altre erano più complesse e prese fuori contesto parevano davvero bizzarre e senza senso.  
Approfittando della fermata fatta dal treno per far scendere i passeggeri coprì i kanji appena sotto la clavicola, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso il cielo fuori dal finestrino, pensieroso.  
Si era sempre immaginato una bella donna, magari pressappoco della sua età, magari qualcuna atletica come lui che avesse voglia di andare a fare camminate in montagna nel week end e a cui piacesse lo sport, e magari anche saggia, sebbene vista la sua prima frase nutrisse dei forti dubbi.  
Tutti i suoi amici avevano bene o male già trovato il proprio compagno, e a lui sembra quasi di essere rimasto il solo che a 27 anni ancora non aveva mai incontrato la propria anima gemella, per la disperazione di sua madre che non faceva che chiedergli quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto attendere per dei nipotini.  
Sbuffò vagamente rasserenato, facendosi spazio nella ressa per scendere dal treno e raggiungere il proprio ufficio. Salutò un paio di colleghi in tutta fretta, riuscendo a malapena ad appoggiare la ventiquattrore sulla scrivania prima che Tsuneo si affacciasse nel suo ufficio, ricordandogli che il nuovo impiegato di cui gli aveva parlato avrebbe iniziato quel giorno.  
-Vieni che te lo presento.-  
Sentì quella sensazione di tensione ritornare a rodergli lo stomaco ma la relegò ad un angolo della sua mente, andando dietro al suo capo per conoscere il novellino che avrebbe dovuto addestrare e trovando il corridoio davanti agli ascensori affollato come non mai.  
-Cosa ci fanno qui tutte?- domandò cercando di affrontare la calca di colleghe radunatesi in quell’aria, guardando Tsuneo sorridere sornione.  
-Adesso capirai.-  
Aprì la porta della sala riunioni rivelando il suo nuovo sottoposto nonché motivo dell’agitazione generale. Era un ragazzo più o meno della sua età, Oikawa, se ben ricordava, ma a differenza sua che al primo impatto terrorizzava la gente, lui pareva attrarla. Alto, capelli castani accuratamente pettinati e occhi del medesimo colore, magnetici come calamite: era senza dubbio uno dei più bei ragazzi che avesse mai visto, ma qualcosa nel suo sorriso lo irritava incredibilmente.  
-Hajime- iniziò il suo superiore, prendendosi come al solito la libertà mai concessa di chiamarlo per nome -ti presento Oikawa Tooru. Si è diplomato da poco in economia aziendale e spero che andrete d’accordo. Oikawa, lui è-  
-La mia anima gemella spero, sono stanco di aspettarne una, e l’idea che sia un mio senpai mi attira molto.-  
Hajime si paralizzò, ritraendo la mano che aveva teso verso il collega e guardandolo sotto shock. Conosceva quella frase, era tatuata sul suo torace da anni e non aveva bisogno del bruciore che sentiva per sapere che sì, quell’idiota arrogante e vanitoso che aveva davanti per qualche motivo era la sua anima gemella.  
Fremette di rabbia sotto lo sguardo ora confuso del nuovo arrivato, mentre Tsuneo sorrise, allacciandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle con familiarità.  
-Mi sa che hai indovinato, lui è-  
Non lasciò al suo capo la possibilità di concludere la frase, scrollandoselo di dosso con violenza e assestando un pugno sul naso a quell’idiota di fronte a lui quando questo cercò di avvicinarsi, scappando poi sulle scale, salendole a rotta di collo fino al tetto dell’edificio.  
Perché, perché, perché? Avrebbe anche potuto accettare che la sua anima gemella fosse un uomo, il mondo era pieno di gente che aveva scoperto a quel modo di essere gay, ma non riusciva ad accettare di essere legato per la vita proprio a quel pavone donnaiolo.  
Masticò insulti e bestemmie, lasciando che il vento gli sferzasse il viso nella speranza che potesse aiutarlo in qualche modo a calmarsi. Dovrà scrivere a sua madre che può scordarsi i nipoti, poi prenderà le sue cose e si farà trasferire d’ufficio, cambierà casa, nome, paese, se necessario.  
Tutti parlano sempre della magia del primo incontro, lui sente solo di voler vomitare, magari addosso a quel Trashykawa o come diavolo si chiama.  
-Iwa-chan- sentì la voce petulante di quella nuova grana che si era appena aggiunta alla sua vita, e prima di potersi trattenere si girò di scatto verso di lui, urlandogli addosso “Vattene!”  
Ci mise un secondo a realizzare, ritraendosi come scottato dalle sue stesse parole, mortificato. Non gli piaceva quel ragazzo, nemmeno lo conosceva ma già lo trovava fastidioso ed irritante, eppure non era un buon motivo per ferirlo a gratis. Sì, non lo voleva, è vero, ma non avrebbe tratto alcun giovamento dal ferirlo.  
Alzò il capo con l’intenzione di scusarsi ma la sua espressione desolata si scontrò con il sorriso dell’altro.  
-Bene, adesso almeno so che anche tu sei la mia anima gemella.-  
Oikawa piegò vagamente il capo verso la propria spalla, scoprendo l’avambraccio sinistro e mostrandogli quei quattro caratteri incisi indelebilmente sulla sua pelle.  
Lasciò la manica sollevata ad altezza del gomito tendendo di nuovo la mano nella sua direzione.  
-Come si diceva dentro, è un piacere conoscerti, Iwa-chan.-  
Il castano tese la mano verso di lui, perfettamente a proprio agio, mentre al contrario Iwaizumi la strinse ancora sotto shock.  
-Tsuneo ha detto che abbiamo il giorno libero, che ne dici di andare a prenderci un caffè?-  
Guardò ancora sconvolto l’espressione leggera del ragazzo di fronte a lui e annuì, incapace di spiaccicar parola.

-Convinto di esser etero?- osservò l’espressione sorridente del ragazzo di fronte a lui, sentendo l’istinto di dargli un secondo pugno rimontare potente, limitandosi a bere in un sol sorso il proprio caffè e riappoggiando la tazzina sul tavolo con violenza.  
-Se anche fosse?-  
-Niente, è una cosa così stereotipata che non credevo potesse accadere davvero.-  
Lo trucidò con un occhiataccia, soffiandogli senza tanti problemi il caffè da sotto il naso.  
-Quella era mia.-  
-Peccato, è sparita.- gli fece il verso monocorde, riappoggiando la tazzina vuota sul tavolo e ordinando quella volta una vera caraffa. Forse se sarà bravo potrebbe addirittura darne un po’ all’idiota che ha di fronte.  
-E tu come sapevi che la tua anima gemella sarebbe stato un uomo, sentiamo.-  
Tooru sorrise, prendendo una delle due tazzine e versandosi da solo un po’ di caffè. Non rispose subito, limitandosi a guardare Iwaizumi da sopra il bordo della tazzina fin quando non intuì di essere prossimo a ricevere un secondo pugno.  
-A 17 anni ho realizzato che nessuna ragazza mi avrebbe mai detto “no” o men che meno “vattene!”, quindi ho capito che la mia non poi così dolce metà doveva essere un uomo.-  
Ragionamento semplice e lineare, forse in fondo quello Shittykawa non era poi così cretino.  
Sospirò, allungando un braccio al centro del tavolino per riempirsi di nuovo la tazza, più per fare qualcosa che non per reale interesse verso il caffè.  
-Bel gancio destro, comunque.-  
Tutta la bevanda gli andò di traverso, ustionandogli la gola e facendolo tossire come un dannato sotto lo sguardo divertito dell’altro ragazzo, per nulla propenso ad aiutarlo.  
-Che sport hai fatto per sviluppare una muscolatura così uniforme? Nuoto, o forse basket?-  
-Pallavolo.-  
-Che ruolo?-  
-Schiacciatore laterale.-  
-Perfetto, io sono alzatore, troviamo un campo uno di questi giorni?-  
Gli lanciò una delle sue peggiori occhiatacce, sfilandosi direttamente la cravatta e massaggiandosi la gola: di certo non si aspettava di vedere Oikawa sporgersi verso di lui e afferrarlo per uno dei baveri della camicia.  
-Che diamine stai-  
-Guardavo la tua frase.- rispose risedendosi al suo posto, il solito sorrisino un po’ beffardo stampato in volto. Non ci aveva mai fatto caso fino a quel momento, ma l’angolo destro delle sue labbra era lievemente meno alzato di quello sinistro.  
-A te quand’è comparsa?-  
-Quand’ho iniziato le medie.-  
-Senti senti, a me alle elementari.- i suoi occhi parevano come attraversati da un ombra di non avrebbe saputo dire cosa.  
-Come ti aspettavi che fossi?-  
Lo squadrò per un po’, quella sua espressione da idiota, il modo in cui la guancia si deformava a contatto con la mano, il gomito sul tavolino, sembrava un cretino in vena di fare gli occhi dolci alla cameriera, ma cominciava a sospettare che dietro tutta quella leggerezza ci fosse dell’altro.  
-Andiamo, non sei il primo etero a rifiutarmi, voglio solo sentire cosa ti aspettavi da me.-  
Lo guardò ancora un secondo con aria vagamente impensierita, poi capitolò.  
-Mi aspettavo una donna anzitutto,-  
-E questo l’avevo capito, prosegui.-  
Ponderò di distruggergli la testa sul tavolino di vetro ma si trattenne per non rischiare di rovesciare il caffè rimasto e dover pulire.  
-Più basso di me, capelli lunghi, sorriso dolce-  
-La quinta o ti saresti accontentato di qualcosa in meno?-  
Quella volta lo prese alla nuca, assestandogli un non proprio delicato schiaffò.  
-Meno vanitoso, arrogante e seccante.-  
-La tua immagine di me non mi assomiglia molto in effetti.- valutò con espressione di leggero scherno, eppure Iwaizumi non poté evitarsi di notare ancora una volta quella piega del labbro e il modo in cui gli occhi fossero un po’ troppo spalancati per poter essere definiti normali.  
-Direi per niente.-  
Oikawa ridacchiò divertito, tirando indietro la sedia e alzandosi dal tavolo.  
-Pago io il caffè, mi sembra il minimo, vista la delusione che ti ho dato.-  
Si girò diretto alla cassa, senza aggiungere altro, ma senza davvero rifletterci Hajime lo bloccò, trattenendolo per un polso.  
-Faccio io, ti ho trattato in modo orrendo.-  
-Ma no, non ti preoccupare, ho avuto vent’anni per prepararmi al tuo rifiuto, me l’aspettavo.-  
Afferrò anche la mano che il ragazzo davanti a lui sventolava di fronte a sé con noncuranza, fissandolo semplicemente, senza dire una parola fin quando non vide le prime lacrime iniziare ad accumularsi nei suoi occhi.  
-Lasciami andare Iwaizumi.-  
Non gli sfuggirono l’uso del suo cognome completo anziché il fastidioso nomignolo, il tono rotto, il tremolio del labbro o il modo in cui strinse il pugno. Non conosceva Oikawa Tooru, ma se il destino glielo aveva assegnato come partner gli piaceva pensare che ci fosse un motivo.  
-Mi dispiace Tooru.-  
Per un secondo il tempo parve congelarsi, poi dalla gola di Oikawa uscì il primo singhiozzo, seguito a breve distanza dal secondo e da un copioso numero di lacrime.  
Lo abbracciò perché il ragazzo di fronte a lui doveva avere un carattere forte, questo era evidente, e non si sarebbe mai perdonato di fare una scenata del genere in pubblico, per cui l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu fargli appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, incurante di sporcare la camicia, fin quando l’altro non finì.  
Non era convinto di poter davvero amare un uomo, tantomeno uno come Tooru Oikawa, ma poteva almeno dargli una canche.


	2. Non puoi mentirmi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Che sei anche tu gay? Ti prego dimmi di no, ho scommesso con Kenma. -  
> \- Ha importanza? La domanda non è se sono gay o etero ma di che sesso sia la mia soulmate al massimo, non trovi? -

** Non puoi mentirmi **

  
  
Passò le porte automatiche di mala voglia, salutando stancamente le ragazze alla reception.  
Non gli pesava tanto essere richiamato durante uno dei suoi giorni di riposo, quando aveva scelto di diventare medico sapeva che correva quel rischio, ma rientrare in turno dopo nemmeno dodici ore dalla fine del precedente e dopo una cena di famiglia era una cosa piuttosto pesante, non inaffrontabile forse, ma senz’altro impegnativa.  
Aprì il suo armadietto cercando di ritrovare la compostezza e l’energia per arrivare a fine turno, trovandosi con un braccio di Kuroo avvolto attorno alle spalle in men che non si dica.  
-Akaashi, richiamato all’ordine nel bel mezzo di un week end di puro relax?-  
-Non proprio, sono stato salvato dal dover fare da baby sitter ai miei cugini.-  
-Fa sempre un po’ strano pensare che tu abbia una famiglia sai Akaashi?-  
Girò il capo in direzione del collega, levandosi il suo braccio dalle spalle per potersi cambiare.  
-Cos’ha di tanto strano?-  
-Beh che sei sempre così freddo. Non sorridi mai, non parli più di tanto con nessuno, a parte me-  
-Sei tu ad assillarmi.- gli fece presente.  
-Ecco, appunto, peggio ancora, e poi non sei interessato alla tua soulmate. Insomma, sei il partito ideale, guadagni bene, ti occupi della casa, non sei geloso, se non avessi già Kenma ti sposerei io!-  
-Non ti sposerei mai Kuroo-senpai, a nessuna condizione.-  
Il collega ignorò l’ultima frase, concentrandosi di più sul suo discordo mentre Keiji slacciava tranquillamente i lacci delle scarpe per indossare le ciabatte fornite dall’ospedale.  
-Non vuoi una donna che ti aspetti a casa la sera e ti prepari la cena, la vasca o che ti tenga caldo la notte?-  
-No, non più di tanto.-  
Chiuse l’armadietto, riponendo la chiave in tasca e dirigendosi verso gli ascensori, seguito a breve distanza dal collega.  
-Che sei gay anche tu? Ti prego dimmi di no, ho scommesso con Kenma.-  
-Ha importanza? La domanda non è se sono gay o etero ma di che sesso sia la mia soulmate al massimo, non trovi?-  
-Giusto giusto- concordò Kuroo annuendo soddisfatto, ripartendo subito alla carica.  
-Allora dimmi, hai mai incontrato la tua soulmate?-  
-No.-  
-E sai nulla di lei?-  
-No.-  
-Non hai mai trovato scritte né nulla?-  
-No.-  
Guardò il numero dei piani scorrere, ancora due e sarebbe arrivato, poi spostò lo sguardo su Kuroo. Aveva un aria fra il confuso, il dispiaciuto e lo scettico.  
-Ma non può non aver mai mentito. Che ne so, una canna fumata di nascosto dai genitori, un tradimento al suo primo ragazzo, una maglietta rubata in un negozio!-  
Keiji scrollò di nuovo le spalle. Nel loro mondo era quello il modo che molti avevano per raccogliere informazioni sulla propria anima gemella, aspettavano che quella mentisse e sulla loro pelle apparisse la frase pronunciata, e ogni volta che dicevano una piccola menzogna se l’annotavano, fino ad avere più o meno un profilo della persona da cercare.  
Il desiderio d’incontrare la propria metà migliore era comprensibile certo, ma quel trucco era complicato, e le maggiori probabilità di successo si avevano qualora la propria controparte fosse avvezza a dir bugie, cosa comunque non raccomandata.  
-Non è detto nemmeno che io abbia una soulmate Kuroo. Potrebbe essere morta, o può darsi che io non ne abbia una, per quel che ne so.-  
La confusione e lo scetticismo scomparvero dal volto del collega, lasciando posto solo all’apprensione.  
-E la cosa non ti da alcun fastidio?-  
-No, se così fosse non potrei farci nulla, che senso ha piangerci sopra?-  
L’ascensore si fermò, lasciando scendere Akaashi e chiudendosi su un basito Kuroo.  
No, non gli dava _fastidio_ quella situazione, al massimo forse alle volte gli dava un lieve dispiacere, ma non fastidio.  
Guardò le persone sedute in sala d’attesa, un bambino accompagnato dalla madre, una vecchietta in compagnia della badante e un ragazzo sui trent’anni dagli insoliti capelli bicromi.  
Entrò nell’ambulatorio prendendo le cartelle cliniche. Il primo paziente da visitare era il bambino, così fece entrare il piccolo, cercando di tirar fuori l’aria più rassicurante del suo repertorio.  
-Ti fa male se tocco qui?-  
-No.-  
Guardò gli occhi lacrimosi del piccolo, leggendo quel “no” come un atto d’orgoglio: era un “sì” mascherato da no, non gli servivano certo superpoteri o vedere la conferma sulla sua pelle, era bravo a capire quando la gente mentiva.  
-Facciamo una radiografia e vediamo cos’è successo alla tua gamba, vieni, andiamo in una stanza qui vicina.-  
Il piccolo scese dal lettino saltellando sulla gamba destra per non appoggiare la sinistra. Non era un problema in sé, sospettava una frattura nemmeno scomposta ma farlo affaticare non gli parve opportuno così con naturalezza sollevò il bambino, aprendo la porta del suo studio e arrivando in stanza radiografie.  
-Ci vorrà solo un attimo, vedrai.-  
La diagnosi si rivelò esatta, frattura semplice poco sopra la caviglia, un gesso per quattro o cinque settimane sarebbe bastato a sistemare la cosa.  
-Sei stato bravissimo, cosa vuoi come premio?- domandò aprendo il cassetto e tirando fuori una manciata di caramelle di fronte a cui gli occhi del piccolo s’illuminarono: una gamba rotta per un bambino di quell’età era difficile da gestire per i genitori, ma la cosa peggiore sarebbe stata se il piccolo si fosse spaventato al punto da non voler più fare sport per non rischiare ancora in futuro, meglio viziarlo un po’ per scongiurare la cosa.  
Il secondo paziente fu l’anziana signora che aveva visto seduta fuori, una visita di controllo per una frattura al femore: poteva fare poco per lei, la gamba era guarita, ma se non le facevano fare esercizi di mobilitazione ovviamente non sarebbe mai riuscita a rimettersi.  
Congedata la signora si affacciò di nuovo sul corridoio, chiamando il suo terzo paziente della giornata, Bokuto Koutaru, affinché entrasse.  
Da copione avrebbe dovuto chiedergli cosa gli era successo e simili, ma dal modo in cui si teneva la spalla aveva già una mezza idea.  
-Potrebbe togliere la maglietta?-  
Il ragazzo annuì vigorosamente con la testa, ma al di là del movimento eccessivo nei suoi occhi si lesse perfettamente il disagio: sesi era lussato una spalla, come sospettava, sarebbe stata dura per lui.  
-Vuole una mano?-  
-No!-  
Alzò le mani in segno di resa, sorridendo divertito, guardandolo incasinarsi e finire con la testa incastrata. Litigò per un po’ con l’indumento, tirandolo più del dovuto per cercare di scastrarsi, arrivando infine a sfilare finalmente la maglia sportiva.  
Si avvicinò con nonchalance, appoggiando delicatamente le dita alla spalla destra e tastando delicatamente la muscolatura del ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
-Ti faccio molto male?-  
-No, non troppo.-  
 _Sì, come no._ Si mordeva il labbro come se volesse urlare ma pareva determinato a tener duro: 29 anni e la stessa mentalità del bambino che aveva appena finito di visitare, cocciuto d’un asino.  
Si grattò il braccio sotto il camice, in preda ad un fastidioso prurito.  
-Come hai fatto a farti male?-  
-Giocando a pallavolo.-  
-Partita fra amici?-  
-No, gioco come professionista nei Black Jackal.-  
Sfogliò brevemente il fascicolo sanitario: nessun precedente, ma un’incidente del genere era un bel rischio e una bella gatta da pelare per uno sportivo, ci sarebbero voluti molti mesi per riprendersi da una cosa del genere.  
-Penso tu ti sia lussato la spalla, ma sarebbe meglio fare una lastra per accertarsene.-  
Il ragazzo annuì, sedendosi diligentemente davanti al macchinario, in attesa.  
-Ecco, guarda qui- disse indicandogli un punto sulla lastra -questo è come dovrebbe essere la tua spalla, questo è com’è. Dobbiamo riposizionarla anzitutto, e poi dovrai fare altri esami per capire l’entità del danno.-  
-Potrò giocare a pallavolo?-  
-Per qualche mese no. Adesso ascoltami, sdraiati lì, e metti questo fra i denti.-  
-Perché?- domandò talmente allarmato che ad Akaashi venne quasi in mente di mentirgli, per poi decidere che a 29 anni meritava di meglio.  
-Farà un po’ male, e se stringessi troppo i denti potresti rovinarteli.-  
Il ragazzo di fronte a lui divenne d’un pallore quasi cadaverico ma eseguì, sdraiandosi e cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. Un _tlac_ molto poco rassicurante e lo lasciò andare.  
-Akashi, non mi avevi detto facesse _così_ male!-  
Guardò stranito il ragazzo, piuttosto convinto di non essersi mai presentato.  
-Ah, me l’hanno detto alla reception.-  
Annuì senza curarsi di correggerlo, prendendo un tutore e aggiustandolo sulle spalle muscolose del ragazzo, aiutandolo a rimettersi la maglietta e prescrivendogli un paio di esami aggiuntivi per i giorni seguenti. Lo liquidò desideroso di poter fare un salto veloce alla macchinetta per prendere un tè, ma con suo sgomento il ragazzo non si alzò desideroso di scappar fuori dallo studio di colui che l’aveva orrendamente torturato come facevano tutti, restando al contrario seduto di fronte a lui.  
-Cosa posso fare ancora per te, Bokuto-san?-  
Teneva il capo un po’ chino, borbottando a mezza voce come un bambino.  
-Posso avere anch’io una caramella?-  
Una mezza risata sfuggì al controllo del medico prima di riuscire a contenerla: quasi gli dispiaceva di non poter essere lui a fargli gli altri esami, avrebbe potuto rivelarsi una cosa divertente.  
  
  
Arrivò a fine turno ben più vivo di quanto non avrebbe osato sperare, felice di poter levare il camice e tornare a casa a cenare, notando solo in quel momento quelle tre parole scritte sul suo avambraccio.  
“No, non troppo”  
Se Kuroo fosse stato lì con lui probabilmente si sarebbe messo a urlare e dare di matto, lui semplicemente non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelle lettere. Un'altra persona al suo posto sarebbe probabilmente impazzita di gioia, convinta di aver trovata la sua anima gemella, lui si accontentò di sapere che il suo lui o la sua lei fosse viva. Forse non l’avrebbe mai incontrata, capitava anche quello, ma poco importava, il solo sapere che esistesse bastò a renderlo felice per i due giorni a venire, quando casualmente riincontrò il pallavolista nella hall mentre smontava da un turno.  
-Akashi!-  
Lo guardò correre verso di lui con il braccio destro bloccato dal tutore, incuriosito.  
-Ti avevo fissato una visita per oggi?-  
-Sì.- rispose abbassando gli occhi verso la tasca dei jeans in cui stava ravanando alla spasmodica ricerca di qualcosa, mentre il medico colto da un altro attacco di prurito andò a grattarsi una spalla.  
-Verresti ad una nostra partita con me lunedì sera?-  
Inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandolo scettico.  
-Perché?-  
-Beh è che il mister mi ha detto di continuare ad andare a guardare le partite per non perdere del tutto l’occhio, e non posso guidare così, quindi mi serve qualcuno che mi porti e beh, misarebbepiaciutoandarciconte!- concluse tutto d’un fiato, inchinandosi col busto in attesa di una risposta.  
La sua intenzione sarebbe stata rifiutare, ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa Kuroo si palesò al suo fianco.  
-È ben felice di accettare, tanto più che è il suo giorno libero, vero?-  
Sollevò lo sguardo su quello che amava continuare a definirsi _“il suo migliore-nonché-unico-amico”._  
-È proprio quello che stavo per dire.- rispose atono, definendo gli ultimi dettagli tecnici dell’appuntamento presogli da Kuroo, lasciando l’ospedale e tornando a casa sua per scoprire il “Sì” magicamente apparso sulla sua spalla.  
Erano parole comuni, certo, e una poteva essere una coincidenza, ma due?  
  
  
Quando lunedì andò a prenderlo sotto casa sua trovò Bokuto infilato a forza nella divisa della squadra, il braccio immobilizzato dal tutore sotto la divisa.  
-La maglietta si rovinerà, vuoi una mano ad infilarla correttamente?-  
I grandi occhi dorati del pallavolista parvero illuminarsi -Ci riusciresti davvero?-  
-Certo, ho a che fare con dei tutori tutto il giorno, è il mio lavoro.-  
Il ragazzo annuì concitato, lasciando che il medico gli sfilasse la maglia (con non poche difficoltà, a dire il vero, relative al minuscolo abitacolo dell’auto) e gliela facesse passare dal braccio infortunato.  
-Hey hey hey ma è stupendo!- urlò felice, praticamente saltando sul sedile, costringendo Akaashi a sporgersi verso di lui ed allacciargli la cintura come avrebbe fatto con un bambino.  
Non conosceva molto bene la pallavolo e non si era mai interessato alle squadre o ai singoli giocatori, ma con Bokuto al suo fianco a spiegargli ogni singola azione non riuscì ad evitare di divertirsi.  
-Siamo in periodo di campionato, quindi giocheremo spesso.- gli spiegò più tardi in macchina mentre Akaashi guidava, parlando ancora pieno d’euforia per la vittoria della propria squadra. -Rompermi la spalla proprio adesso è un problema, non posso far altro che supportare la mia squadra dagli spalti, e ho per forza bisogno di qualcuno che mi porti, e poi dovrò fare la riabilitazione, e il rischio che il problema si ripresenti in futuro è alto, e-  
-Ti posso portare io alle partite.-  
Bokuto s’azzittì del tutto, staccando gli occhi dalla strada e fissandolo con due enormi occhi da gufo.  
-Devi comunicarmi le date con un po’ d’anticipo o non riuscirò ad organizzarmi con i turni, ma se posso-  
Fu tutto così veloce che non fece nemmeno a tempo ad accorgersene, il secondo prima stava parcheggiando e quello successivo Bokuto lo stava baciando.  
Rimase talmente sorpreso da non riuscire a muoversi finché l’altro non si staccò da lui, imbarazzato come non mai, aprendo la portiera e saltando giù dall’auto in tutta fretta, prima che potesse dirgli qualsiasi cosa, anche solo un banalissimo “fallo ancora”.  
-Kuroo?- domandò prendendo il telefono e chiamando l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, con grande sconcerto del collega.  
-È successo qualcosa? In due anni da che lavoriamo assieme non mi hai mai chiamato.-  
-Credo di averlo trovato.-  
-Cosa?-  
-La mia anima gemella.-  
Ci fu un secondo di silenzio all’altro capo del telefono, poi uno speranzoso “Ti prego, dimmi che è femmina.”  
-È quello con cui mi hai organizzato un appuntamento.-  
-Ne sei sicuro?-  
Esitò per un attimo -No, come faccio a scoprire se è vero?-  
Pur non potendo vedere Kuroo sentì la sua voce, e riuscì perfettamente a immaginarselo passarsi una mano nei capelli, spettinandoli ancora più del solito, con un gran sorriso in volto.  
-L’unica cosa sensata da fare. Menti.-  
Annuì, salutando e staccando la chiamata. Parlare da solo gli pareva un po’ stupido, ma per una volta avrebbe anche potuto concederselo.  
-Sono un meccanico, mi chiamo Akaashi Keiji, e la sola cosa che vorrei al momento è che tu torni in macchina, Bokuto, e riprenda tutto da dove lo hai interrotto.-  
Sentiva la guance andargli a fuoco, e se qualcuno si fosse per caso affacciato da uno dei terrazzi o fosse passato una macchina probabilmente sarebbe scappato a gambe levate, ma fintanto che tutto restò immobile attese fermo come un palo, incurante della brezza della sera e della scarsa visibilità.  
 _E se ho sbagliato Kuroo?_ scrisse al collega, ricevendo un immediata risposta.  
 _Almeno ci avrai provato._  
Attese ancora un istante, poi sconfitto aprì la portiera per salire in macchina, ritrovandosi invece inspiegabilmente sul marciapiede, semisdraiato sull’addome di Bokuto.  
Lo guardò senza impedire ad un sorriso di nascere spontaneo.  
-Ho una domanda seria da farti.-  
Non badò nemmeno al prurito alla mano, troppo concentrato sugli occhi del ragazzo sotto di lui: non aveva bisogno di leggere delle parole scritte sulla sua pelle per sapere che mentiva, lo vedeva benissimo da solo.  
-Akashi è con una o due a?-  
Sorrise -Una.-


End file.
